Processing an insurance claim following a vehicle accident can be a complex and time-consuming process. Individuals involved in the accident must exchange insurance information and file insurance claims. Insurance companies for the individuals involved in the accident must determine the amount of damage caused to the vehicles, pay out on insurance claims, and recover damages from the liable party.
Current claims processing approaches may involve interaction with multiple insurance agents, claims adjusters, subrogation representatives, and the like. Accordingly, current approaches to claims processing may include the processing of paperwork, telephone calls, and face-to-face meetings. As a result, a significant amount of time can elapse between the time the claim is filed and final settlement of the claim.
Therefore, a need exists for improved approaches to processing insurance claims in response to a vehicle accident.